galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahrganot Skizgo
Ahrganot Skizgo is a soldier in the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps. Native to the Aggateyan city of Malin, he is skilled in armed melee combat. He is also capable of using the deadly Malinian Ice Rage, a technique that freezes the opponent's blood solid. Also, unlike many Dhragolon, his wings are developed and glide for very long distances (though on most planets, he still cannot fly due to the higher gravity). Ahrganot's first language is Malin Talk, but he also grew up knowing Yallvus Talk as a second language. Since joining GSSOC, he uses translators but has studied other alien languages himself. Appearance Ahrganot is a rather young Dhragolon having the maturity of a 23 year old human yet 135 years of knowledge. He is quite short for a Dhragolon being approximately 6'7, and has light orange eyes. In battle, he does not wear heavy armor so that he can maximize his speed when fighting opponents. Instead, he wears a facemask along with a laser absorbing, flexible jumpsuit that can change color to its surroundings if necessary - its default color is a dark green. He also has a set of magnetic boots that can allow him to run up walls more easily and even walk on the ceilings of some buildings. Ahrganot also wears a bandage-like scarf as part of a tradition in many Malinian countries. It is considered improper to not wear it when outside so Ahrganot still retains it even in battle. The scarf he wears is made of a flame-resistant material, similar to that of the jumpsuit to prevent it from becoming impractical in battle. In fact, it serves as a neck guard to minimize damage to such a vital area. Personality Like many Dhragolon, Ahrganot is introverted. He is not one to socialize and would rather keep to himself though his experiences in the Malinian Advanced Combat Institution and the KWD have given him some charisma skills. Ahrganot tends to remain calm and collected even in the most dire of situations. He is quite ideal to be used in situations where most others would be too fearful. In his free time, he enjoys reading astronomy books as well as legends. However, due to some of Ahrganot's traumatic experiences as a child, he suffers from a mild inferiority complex. Whenever he is with a group of people, he feels the urge to prove himself. As a result, he is prone to recklessness. For example, he jumped from a Harbinger vessel several miles above the surface of the planet Eska when there were no escape pods left. Fortunately, he miraculously survived albeit with numerous injuries. Ahrganot also tends to speak rather bluntly, and he may unintentionally offend others. He strictly only tells the truth. Fortunately, joining the GSSOC has helped Ahrganot overall as a Dhragolon. He gets along just fine with Tholker Zhevhyit, Etah Owar, Pyro Charr and Sol I Dor. The five of them work together very well as a team. However, he still continues to try to prove himself in front of them, especially after seeing that the other GSSOC members are gifted with cybernetic enhancements or special powers. While Ahrganot is still a remarkable swordsman, he still continues to see himself as powerless in comparison. Hence, why he is reckless. Early Life Skizgo grew up in the state of Samui, a country located in the province of Malin within the freezing southern pole of Ucharpli. In that country stands a law of one child per family; Samui is one of the most populated countries on Ucharpli which explains why such a law exists. His mother had laid two eggs. Because of Samui's laws, she and her husband considered destroying the other egg, but on their way to the Egg Neutralization Center, they lost the egg on a train headed to the smaller nearby country of Hirakido. Ahrganot had grown up from this lost egg thinking that his foster parents were his real ones and most of the time he accepted facts no matter what. However, when he was a pre-teen, he discovered that he was indeed adopted and became angry not only at his original parents for leaving him behind, but also his foster parents for lying to him. This led him to ignore all but the truth and he did anything he could to seek it out. Overtime, he distanced himself from his foster parents refusing to speak to them. He had became distrustful of nearly everyone. He later attended the Malinian Advanced Combat Institution at a very young age without his parents knowing. There, his teachers told him to focus on agility and wit, the equivalent of a ninja. He learned to suppress his emotions so that his hidden rage would not take over him. Eventually, he became among the best students in the institution graduating at age 69, which is remarkably young for a Dhragolon. (The normal graduation age does not come until age 95.) After graduating from the Malinian Advanced Combat Institution, his teacher was murdered in cold blood by a stranger named Falan, with another student named Wezga accompanying him. Shortly after, Wezga revealed to Ahrganot that they were twins and told him that Wezga was chosen to be kept since Ahrganot was inferior. Even after barely surviving the encounter, Ahrganot was so shocked and disturbed by the claim that it damaged him psychologically. Immediately after, joined the KWD having nowhere to go. He joined the KWD and served as a Scout in the 11th Melee Subdivision. As his agility and stealth were is high points, he remained a Scout wielding a scimitar even after being promoted from Novice Rank. Eventually, he became the Master Rank at age 134, among the youngest to do so. Though he tends to keep it a secret, he wants to find his twin brother Wezga and challenge him to a duel. The whereabouts of his brother are currently unknown, but he seems to be more powerful than Skizgo. As a Churszath Master (spoiler warning) A few years before Ahrganot joined the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps, the DD Garmatox encountered an unknown ship and a Delson vessel called the Drenzer. The Delson Sol I Dor was seeking assistance in rescuing a human named Galiana, and Ahrganot was sent aboard to help out. Sometime later, Ahrganot joined the GSSOC and met Tholker Zhevhyit and Etah Owar. The trio went on many missions. Later, Pyro Charr and Sol I Dor also joined GSSOC, and the five of them accepted the mission Operation Money Cushion. Ahrganot became emotionally compromised by the events of the mission and temporarily left GSSOC to search for his brother. Ahrganot and his brother Wezga met each other after many years. Although Ahrganot triumphed, he spared Wezga who explained what exactly the man Falan got him into. Shortly after, Falan himself appeared referring to himself as Altus Infra, who stabbed Wezga to death. The GSSOC rescued Ahrganot just in time and escaped Infra before he could harm anyone else. Currently, Ahrganot along with the rest of GSSOC seeks to defeat Infra. Skills and Abilities Ahrganot is a master at wielding a scimitar as well as dual daggers. Despite having no augmentations, Ahrganot is battle hardened and with an incredible reaction time. He can predict his opponents' moves in a matter of seconds making it difficult to land a hit on him. Ahrganot also has the ability to use the technique known as the Wind Leap. In other words, he can move several feet almost instantaneously leaving a blur. This is a special technique that usually only Malinian Dhragolon can master. As mentioned before, he knows how to use the Malinian Ice Rage. He also knows how to paralyze others by tapping their pressure points. Lastly, he is adept in stealth. He is skilled at almost completely making himself invisible in the shadows. Appearances *Twin of Loneliness - origin story *Sol I Dor: Raiding the Harvesters *The Best of the Best *Operation Intervention *Operation Dragonslayer *Enter the GHD *Operation Raising Hell *Operation Money Cushion *Twin of Loneliness 2: Journey of Self *Operation Titanic Discoveries *Flesh and Blood Category:Dhragolon Category:Characters Category:GSSOC Category:Dhragolon individuals Category:Content